Tu manque à ma vie
by Nebulleuse
Summary: OS - Je titube, bouteille à la main, sous les regards intrigués de tous ces gens. Je dois leur sembler un peu fou. Je suis pathétique. Plus rien sans toi. Dire que tout est arrivé à cause d'un hibou, d'une lettre et d'une bouffée de cigarette...


**Tu manque à ma vie**

La nuit est glaciale, embrumée. La rue est sombre et froide, faiblement éclairé par la lueur de la Lune qui brille et semble se moquer de moi. Je marche, lentement, un sourire dérisoire accroché à mes lèvres sèches. Je ne marche pas vraiment, en fait. Je titube. Les quelques passants qui me croisent me dévisagent, interloqués. Je dois sembler étrange, à la lumière des réverbères, ma démarche incertaine, à tenir dans ma main cette bouteille quasiment vide par le goulot. Je glousse. Si mon compte est bon, c'est la huitième que je m'enfile, ce soir. Je tiens encore debout. Ce doit être un alcool très doux. J'ignore leurs regards et me fige soudain sur place.

L'un des passants qui me toise du regard est un homme intriguant. Il est grand, brun et il a des yeux incroyables. Un visage fin, des traits minces, la peau très pâle. Il ne te ressemble pas tellement, mais peu importe. Juste ses yeux m'absorbent, m'hypnotisent. Je le fixe avec délice, comme un enfant devant une sucrerie particulièrement appétissante. Je me contente de rester planté là, imbécile, plongé dans le vert étincelant de son regard. Le même vert que toi. Dire que j'ai toujours cru que ce vert était unique. Il paraît stupéfait. Je crois que je le comprends. J'ignore ce que je ressentirai si un parfait inconnu s'immobilisait devant moi pour plonger son regard dans le mien, la bouche entrouverte, comme plongé dans une léthargie étrange. Il m'a tellement manqué, ce vert, cette éclat si magique qui savait si bien accélérer les battements de mon cœur, autrefois. Puis les pupilles se rétractent. Il commence à être agacé.

Evidemment.

Il semble hésiter entre s'approcher pour me demander d'un ton sec si j'ai un problème ou tout simplement s'en aller d'un pas rapide. Je souris, ironique. C'est toi, mon problème. Le fait que tu ne sois plus là. Je pourrais lui répondre que ce sont juste ses yeux qui m'obsèdent et me rappellent quelqu'un que j'affectionnais beaucoup et que j'ai perdu. Je pourrais simplement lui dire à quel point tu me manque. Mais ce n'est qu'un inconnu, et ma vie ne l'intéresse pas. Alors, pour lui épargner la tâche de prendre une décision, je poursuis ma route.

Je sens que je suis saoul. Je n'ai jamais tenu l'alcool. Toi, tu ne buvais pas souvent. T'aimais pas ça. Sûrement Granger qui t'influençait, avec ses idées de petite fille sage. C'est dingue, j'ai la tête qui tourne mais mes pensées ne sont pas du tout embrouillées. Juste peut-être l'illusion irréelle que tu te tiens là, devant moi, avec ta moue craquante et adorable, me disant qu'il fallait que j'arrête de me saouler, comme ça, soir après soir. Puis tu t'approche, ta main frôle ma joue, tu souris et tu m'embrasse, doucement, comme tu le faisais si bien. Et tu disparais. Parce que c'est pas vrai. Parce que c'est juste une illusion qui s'évapore au fur et à mesure que je prend conscience véritablement à quel point tu absence me déchire le cœur.

Je zigzague toujours de ma démarche d'ivrogne dans la ruelle sombre qui me semble de plus en plus glacée et hostile. Je frissonne ; un sentiment étrange me traverse, comme si je me sentais à la fois terriblement mal et incroyablement euphorique. Pourtant, cette soirée n'a rien de spéciale. Juste une autre nuit sans toi. Sans la douce présence de ton corps à côté du mien, la chaleur tendre qui en émane. Une autre soirée à traîner dans des bars mal famés que j'ai appris à fréquenter régulièrement depuis que tu es parti. Une soirée à boire, inlassablement, mon sourire béat s'élargissant au fur et à mesure que je m'enfilais des verres. Je les avalais cul sec, pour qu'il n'en reste jamais. Qu'il ne soit jamais rempli à moitié.

Moitié plein, moitié vide.

Quel dilemme.

J'hésitais.

Comment était le mien ? Pessimiste, après ton départ, la froideur de mon appartement vide sans toi ? Optimiste, à force de me saouler tous les soirs pour tenter vainement de t'oublier et me disant que ça me fait du bien ? Je refusais d'être malheureux. Impossible de choisir, donc. Alors je le vidais entièrement, pour qu'il ne soit jamais, jamais rempli à moitié. Et quand il était vide, je le remplissais. Inexorablement. Pour t'oublier, me disais-je. Je suis con. Comment t'oublier ? Est-ce que n'importe qui au monde t'ayant connu, même pour quelques instants, peut effacer de sa mémoire ton sourire irrésistible, ta voix délicieuse et ton parfum enivrant ? Ton parfum… Quand tu est parti, j'ai gardé précieusement le flacon dont tu t'aspergeais tous les matins avec un sourire joyeux parce qu'il te donnait l'impression que c'était moi qui te l'avait offert. Pourtant, c'est bête, tu l'avais bien avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble. Je l'adorais, tu peux pas savoir. Il était si… envoûtant.

- Envoûtant comme l'enfer, malicieux comme tes yeux, sucré comme tes lèvres...

Je parle tout seul. Je murmure. Et leurs regards se font plus curieux, encore. Je ris, doucement, un peu fou. J'examine avec intérêt ma bouteille, puis je sens une grimace boudeuse assombrir mon visage ; il en reste beaucoup trop. C'est irritant, à force. Il faut finir tout ça, qu'il n'en reste plus une goutte. Je porte la bouteille à ma bouche. J'appuie avec force mes lèvres contre le goulot froid et laisse couler le liquide délicieux en moi, comme du poison. Merlin, ça fait du bien. Ca ne remplacera jamais le goût de ta bouche et la façon dont tu m'embrassais, mais qu'importe. Ca fera bien l'affaire encore quelques mois. Ensuite, j'aviserais. Me trouverais une autre raison de vivre. Puisque plus rien ne me retiens réellement ici, depuis que tu es parti.

Je m'en souviens. Tu avais décidé depuis peu d'emménager avec moi, dans l'appartement que je m'étais acheté à Londres dans l'espoir de m'éloigner de ma famille après la Grande Guerre. J'en avais marre d'être sous leur autorité, je voulais vivre normalement, même si ça impliquait une existence un peu moldue. On était disons en plein cœur de notre relation passionnée. C'était tellement… magique. Jamais je n'avais ressentit autant de sensations aussi fortes en si peu de temps. Tu faisais de ma vie un enchaînement d'évènements merveilleux aussi bien et avec autant d'aisance que tu en avais fait un enfer, autrefois, quand on se détestait encore.

Je t'aimais, incroyablement fort. Et tu me le rendais bien. On était heureux. C'est dingue comme la tension entre nous a toujours été puissant. Explosion de saveurs, de sentiments, de sourires comme d'insultes… Une tempête de couleurs, de sensations. Ouais, ça a toujours été fort. J'aimais ça. On ne s'ennuyait jamais. Un soir, j'étais sur le balcon, accoudé à la balustrade. Je fumais. J'admirais Londres sous la nuit qui tombait doucement, les étoiles faisant leur apparition. C'était beau. Je me penchais pour voir les machins roulants qu'utilisent les moldus pour se déplacer. Je m'amusais de temps en temps à enrouler les volutes de fumées entre mes doigts. C'était beau. Tu étais lové comme un chat dans un fauteuil, entortillé dans une position pas possible, une lettre entre les mains. Tu souriais en la lisant – ou plutôt, la relisant.

Je t'ai demandé ce que c'était. Tu as souris en me répondant qu'il s'agissait d'une des vieilles lettres que tes amis t'écrivaient quand tu étais coincé chez tes horribles moldus pour les vacances d'été. Tu faisais souvent ça ; relire les lettres de la correspondance que tu entretenais autrefois avec eux, pendant les grandes vacances, avec toujours ce même sourire mélancolique sur les lèvres. Tu les aimais, tes amis, incroyablement. J'ai jamais compris ça. Peut-être parce que j'ai jamais été capable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre, d'amour ou d'amitié, hormis toi. Tu étais l'exception, chaque souffle de vie que j'expirais, chaque battement de mon cœur, c'était toi qui provoquait tout ça. T'étais ma raison de vivre. Ca me dégoûtait, dans un sens ; moi, un Malfoy, dépendant que quelque chose. Pire, de quelqu'un. Pff. C'était pas quelqu'un. C'était toi.

J'aurais tout fait pour tes beaux yeux et ton sourire en coin que j'aimais tant.

J'ai souri, attendri, ce soir-là. Devant ton regard voilé de nostalgie. Puis j'ai tiré une autre bouffée. Soufflé. Joué avec la fumée. Et un hibou s'est perché tranquillement sur la balustrade à côté de mon coude appuyé, comme surgissant de nulle part. Je sursautais et fixais ses yeux noirs perçants. Je me suis senti soudain stupide, à soutenir le regard d'un volatile avec autant de défi. J'ai pourtant attendu qu'il baisse les yeux – question de principe. Puis je le détaillais. Pelage gris sombre, il était beau et dégageait une certaine classe qui me plut.

Je pris l'enveloppe à sa patte. Rapide coup d'œil au nom. Constatant qu'elle t'était destinée, je te la lançais. Réflexe d'attrapeur, tu n'a eu qu'à lever le bras pour l'intercepter avec une grâce déconcertante. Je retournais sur le balcon, souriant face à la légère brise de soir de printemps qui me caressait les joues. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ce n'était ni l'écriture soignée de Granger, ni les pattes de mouches de Weasley. C'était une écriture droite, solennelle, mais je n'y avais pas fait attention. Le hibou me lança un dernier regard froid et prit son envol sans demander son reste. Je le suivit des yeux alors qu'il disparaissait dans les nuages mêlés à la brume. Nouvelle bouffée. Longue expiration. Cette fois, étrangement, je ne levais pas la main pour faire virevolter l'habituel filet de fumée. La cigarette se consuma lentement. Je la laissai tomber dans le vide, souriant, espérant malgré moi la voir s'écraser sur la tête d'un passant.

Elle atterrit sur le bitume. Déçu, je rentrais. Tu étais là, toujours dans la même position, dans ce fauteuil. Je m'avançais vers toi. Puis je me suis stoppé, brusquement. En voyant les traînées d'eau salée qui s'écoulaient de tes yeux dont les prunelles d'émeraude étincelaient plus que jamais. Tu levais les yeux vers moi et me tendis le parchemin humidifié par tes larmes. Un peu plus loin, gisant au sol, l'enveloppe froissée. Pris d'une soudaine inquiétude, je pris la lettre et la parcourut des yeux. Granger. Weasley. Morts.

Je t'interrogeais du regard, pétrifié. Tu semblais ne pas y croire, tu répétais en murmures que ce n'était pas possible, pas eux, pas alors que la Guerre était finie et que les survivants étaient enfin en paix. Je relus la lettre, plusieurs fois. Signée du ministère. Pas de doute, c'était officiel. Accident d'avion alors qu'ils partaient en voyage en France au bord de la mer avec leurs enfants. Toute la famille. Détruite. Eux et leurs deux fils. Aucun survivants, cette fois. Tu chuchotais que c'était injuste, impossible, qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour mourir. Les gamins n'avaient pas plus de deux ans. Je n'affectionnas pas tout particulièrement Granger et Weasley, mais cette nouvelle me fit de la peine. Je sus aussitôt bien évidemment que cette peine n'égalerais jamais, jamais la tienne. Tu étais effondré, sanglotant. J'ignorais alors ce que c'était de perdre un être cher. Toi, tu en avais perdu deux d'un coup. Tant d'années d'amitié entre vous trois pour que tout se brise maintenant.

Je n'osais rien dire. J'en étais de toute façon incapable ; les mots se bloquaient dans ma gorge. Je me sentis mal, à rester debout, face à toi, écroulé dans ce fauteuil. Ma main qui tenait toujours la lettre maudite tremblait. Je laissais tomber le parchemin au sol. Il s'écrasa avec douceur et me rappela vaguement la cigarette que j'avais laissé tomber, peu avant. Je n'essayai pas de consoler. Je ne savais pas comment faire. J'ignorais même si c'était possible. Je passais ma main dans tes cheveux éternellement en bataille et ressortit sur le balcon, sans un mot. Je remarquais alors à quel point la nuit était tombée vite. Levant les yeux, j'aperçus les étoiles scintillantes, puis la Lune. Elle me narguait. Exactement comme ce soir. Désagréable impression. Je sortis une autre cigarette et l'allumait, m'appuyant de nouveau sur la balustrade. Cette fois, je la plaçais sous mes yeux et la regardais se consumer, lentement.

En imaginant ton cœur subir le même effet.

Je la tapotais, du bout de l'index. Des cendres tombèrent, puis virevoltèrent dans les airs dans une danse fantastique et hypnotisante. J'admirais encore une dernière fois Londres sous le ciel sombre puis rentrait, au bout d'une heure qui me sembla une éternité. Il commençait à faire sérieusement froid. Tu étais affalé sur le lit, en travers, encore habillé. Des traînées sales sur tes joues m'indiquaient sans erreur possible que tu avais pleuré longtemps. Tu serrais dans ta main la lettre froissée, toujours humide de tes larmes. Je m'allongeais à côté de toi, fermant les yeux et imaginant la douleur qui lacérait ton cœur à ce moment. Me retournais sur le ventre pour plonger ma tête dans l'oreiller. Soupire d'extase. Tu t'amusais à vaporiser de ton parfum dessus, sachant à quel point ça me plaisait. Je m'endormis en respirant cette odeur, ma main posée sur la tienne, effleurant doucement le parchemin.

Je me réveillais le lendemain matin. Tu n'étais plus là.

J'ai su alors que tu ne reviendrais jamais plus.

Je ne cherchais même pas à savoir où tu étais. C'était sans importance, du moment que ce n'était pas avec moi, c'était de la torture. Je passais ma journée seule dans cet appartement qui me sembla soudain trop grand, à mon propre étonnement. J'avais gardé une mauvaise habitude d'être tout le temps assisté par des elfes. Le bordel. J'avais horreur de ranger ou faire le ménage. Ce n'était pas une occupation digne de moi. Merlin, qu'est-ce que je m'en fou de ma dignité, ce soir, bourré dans cette rue glaciale. J'ai quand même daigné faire le lit, ce matin là. Enfoui sous ton oreiller, j'ai retrouvé la lettre du ministère qui avait annoncé la mort de tes meilleurs amis. En morceaux. Je n'osais pas les enlever, ils étaient à leur place, cachés comme un trésor interdit. J'enfouis mon visage dans le mien pour en humer l'odeur ; ton odeur.

J'ai réalisé alors à quel point ta présence allait me manquer. Une intuition me hurlait que tu je ne te reverrai plus. Je ne pus que la croire.

J'avais raison, malheureusement.

Le lendemain, la Gazette annonçait ta mort.

On avait retrouvé le cadavre du Survivant. Pff. Du Survivant, de l'Elu, de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu, du Sauveur du Monde Sorcier. Tous ces surnoms qu'on te donnait. Ca m'amusait autant que je trouvais ça pathétique. J'aimais t'appeler Survivant de ma Mauvaise Humeur, Elu de mon Cœur, Celui-Qui-A-Survécu-A-Mon-Caractère. Je t'appelais le Sauveur de mon Monde. Sauveur de toi-même, alors. Ca te faisait beaucoup rire, et je riais avec toi. Le temps de l'insouciance. Comme il me paraît loin, ce soir…

Ils avaient retrouvé ton corps. Tu as fait la Une, ce matin-là. Je sortais dans la rue, quand l'aube se levait. J'aimais la brise matinale, le souffle du vent vagabondant dans mes cheveux, me décoiffant légèrement. J'ai marché jusqu'au chemin de Traverse, jetant un coup d'œil au soleil qui se levait. Ca me paraissait une belle journée, pourtant.

L'ambiance du bar était terrible. Tout le monde chuchotait à voix basse, des expressions attristées ou effarées sur le visage. Notre relation n'était plus un secret depuis longtemps et lorsqu'on me vit entrer, toute conversation s'interrompit. On me couvait d'un regard compatissant. Certains osaient s'approcher assez pour me tapoter l'épaule. Je les rejetais d'un geste sec du bras. Ignorants leurs murmures, j'entrais sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'eu tout simplement le temps d'entendre une vieille sorcière grincer doucement : « Pauvres petits, dire que ce malheureux garçon avait enfin une vie paisible et heureuse devant lui malgré sa tragique existence… Trop jeunes pour ce destin. »

Je me mordis la lèvre, tentant d'oublier la pitié dans cette voix éraillée. Je ne veux pas de la pitié des gens. Je parcourus rapidement le Chemin de Traverse d'un pas sûr. Quelques minutes plus tard, je sortais du bar, la Gazette à la main. Je n'y avais pas accordé un regard depuis que je l'avais acheté. Baissant les yeux, je découvris le gros titre. « L'Elu retrouvé mort ; le ministère suspecte un suicide ». Je me figeais. Je m'en doutais, que tu mettrais fin à tes jours, mais le fait que ce soit réellement arrivé faisait naître en moi un sentiment étrange, mélange de haine incontrôlable et de tristesse effarée.

Tu étais mort.

Cette vérité s'imposa brutalement à mon esprit. J'eus alors l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait, que le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds pour m'engloutir, direction les enfers. La nausée me prit, la tête me tournait. Je t'en voulais de m'avoir abandonné pour mieux les rejoindre, eux. Tes amis. Déploie tes ailes vers l'au-delà, mon ange, retourne au paradis puisque c'est là qu'est ta place.

Merlin, je divague.

Faut que j'arrête de boire. Je me met à parler comme une petite fille qui croit encore aux contes de fées. Je suis pathétique. A cause de toi. Tout ça, c'est ta faute. Ta faute si je bois, si je fume plus que d'habitude, si je m'abandonne aux soirées perdues dans l'alcool pour oublier que t'es plus là. Mais j'y arrive pas. Merde, Harry, personne peut t'oublier. Toi, tes grands yeux verts rêveurs, ton sourire craquant, ta moue irrésistible, ta voix grave si attirante, ton parfum enivrant…

Je rentre à l'appart. Il fait décemment trop froid, ce soir. Comme tous les autres. Je quitte cette rue à laquelle je commençait à m'habituer, finalement. Les regards intrigués des gens avaient bien fini par m'amuser. Je repense aux yeux de l'homme de tout à l'heure. Je repense à ce hibou, porteur de mauvaise nouvelle, porteur de mort. Je repense à cette cigarette, ce mégot qui s'écrasait pitoyablement sur le bitume, tombant de haut. Je repense à tes larmes ce soir-là, recroquevillé sur toi-même dans ce fauteuil, scène sinistre. Je repense à ton parfum sur mon oreiller, à la brise fraîche de la soirée d'été où je m'étais penché par-dessus la balustrade pour observer comme tous les soirs la circulation qui m'amusait. Je repense à l'instant où j'ai appris, noir sur blanc, ta mort. Je repense aux larmes qui me sont montées, à ce moment-là, et que je les ai étouffé parce que je suis un Malfoy.

On a retrouvé ton corps, Harry. Constatation par analyses : suicide, sortilège de mort. On a retrouvé ton corps, sur la haute colline qui domine l'éternelle demeure des Weasley, appelée Terrier. Témoignage, ce serait la mère de la belette qui serait sortit pour nourrir les poules ce matin-là, toujours effondrée d'avoir perdu du même coup fils, belle-fille et petits-fils – elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, cette famille avait déjà trop souffert des séquelles de la guerre. Elle aurait aperçu une forme sombre, allongée dans l'herbe sauvage. S'approchant, elle aurait reconnu des cheveux sombres en bataille, des yeux d'un vert pur dénués d'une délicieuse brillance qui leur était naturelle et une baguette, gisant un peu plus loin, à quelques centimètres des doigts fins du cadavre. Tout le village voisin a entendu ce hurlement, d'après ce qu'on raconte. Quand elle t'a reconnu. Elle avait perdu un autre fils, encore, enfant de cœur, du sien. Elle tenait à toi comme si tu faisait partie de la famille, et tu le savais.

Choix de mourir ici en souvenir de tes meilleurs amis ? Des moments de ton enfance, ton adolescence, tes étés dans cette… maison ? Tes souvenirs passés ici ? Insultant. Pour tes fous rires avec les deux clones – l'un est mort. Pour tes parties de Quidditch avec la petite sœur – elle t'aimait, tu m'a choisit, elle n'a plus jamais été heureuse. Pour tes nuits passées à parler et rire, pour les secrets murmurés avec ceux qui ont toujours été tes deux meilleurs amis – ils sont morts. A cause de tous ces moments que tu as passé là-bas et dont tu me parlais avec un sourire mélancolique, c'était beaucoup trop insultant comme idée pour les survivants de cette famille de choisir d'aller y mourir. Mais peut-être était-ce tout simplement pour que ce soit le dernier endroit que tu vois ; ta véritable deuxième maison, après Poudlard, comme tu disais.

J'ouvre la fenêtre et sort un peu sur le balcon. Il fait nuit noire. Je balance ma bouteille dans le vide. Elle se fracasse au sol, sur le bitume froid et sombre, sans toucher aucun passant. Je souris. Dommage. Il fait froid, beaucoup plus que le soir où ce maudit hibou est venu, mais je m'en fiche, éperdument. J'ai envie d'imiter la cigarette, la bouteille d'alcool. Plus rien ne me retiens. Toutes ces couleurs, ces sensations si fortes, ce bonheur qui m'envahissait et faisait que mon sourire était plus grand de jour en jour s'est aujourd'hui évanouit. Je suis suicidaire. Dommage.

Sauter ? Ne pas sauter ? Je soupire. Ce soir, le verre est à moitié plein. On verra combien de temps il tiendra la distance. Petit jeu, défi personnel. Jeu dangereux, mais qu'importe ; une sorte de roulette russe un peu spéciale. Je laisse faire le destin, la mort prendra le temps qu'il lui faudra, je m'en fous. Plus rien n'a d'importance, de toute façons, alors à quoi bon ? Pff… Je sors une cigarette. L'allume. Elle illumine la nuit sombre, de la même couleur que la lave en fusion, et je souris de nouveau. Tire une bouffée. Expire longuement. Joue avec la fumée, encore et encore. J'entends encore ton rire résonner comme une douce mélodie à mes oreilles ; il s'évapore. Juste une illusion. L'illusion de ta présence. Comme un rêve douloureux, un cauchemar, comme pour me rappeler que tu n'es plus là.

Les volutes de fumées s'élèvent dans les airs, sous mes yeux admiratifs. J'aime ça. Je respire à pleins poumons l'air frais de la nuit, admire un peu les étoiles, ça me fait du bien. Je lève les yeux. La Lune est toujours là, toujours aussi narquoise. Elle semble me susurrer ton prénom, d'une voix mielleuse, envoûtante. L'odeur de ton parfum se mêle alors à celui de la cigarette, et mille sensations m'envahissent. L'illusion de ta présence revient, inlassablement, pour me hanter. Je soupire. Tu manque à ma vie, Harry, tellement…

Je m'appuie contre la balustrade et baisse les yeux.

- Pas ce soir.

Je recommence à parler, à murmurer tout seul. Juste dans un souffle, comme une promesse, pour t'assurer que je ne sauterais pas. Pas ce soir. Je te laisse un peu de temps seul avec eux, pour ces retrouvailles, et ensuite je viendrais. Je me laisse encore un peu de temps pour vivre, essayer vainement de profiter. C'est con de mettre volontairement fin à ses jours alors que tant de gens aimeraient vivre… Je respecte ça, et j'attendrais, un peu. Je lâche ma cigarette, fixant toujours le sol, bien loin en-dessous. Je ne la vois pas s'écraser, il fait trop sombre. Je ne suis pas déçu. Pour une raison que je n'arrive pas à saisir, je ne voulais pas la voir tomber, celle-là. Qu'elle meure, je la regarde tomber sans la voir. En me disant qu'un jour, je la suivrait. Un soir. Je sais pas si c'est très digne pour quelqu'un comme moi de se jeter de son balcon, à une telle hauteur, comme ça. Suicide moldu… quoi de plus grotesque ? Draco Malfoy, inexorablement pur et fier sauf une petite exception en mourrant comme un moldu. Je m'en fous, en fait, de ma dignité. Elle n'est rien, si insignifiante face à toi.

Merlin, tu me manque, c'est affreux. Chaque jour est une torture de plus sans toi, chaque matin où je me réveille sans ta moue boudeuse et tes cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'ordinaire. Chaque journée où je marche sans ta présence à mes côtés. Chaque nuit où je me couche seul, allongé sur le ventre, la tête profondément enfouie dans mon oreiller, respirant désespérément ton parfum, comme pour me rattacher à toi. Chaque seconde où mon cœur bat sans toi est un réel supplice. Je ne te savais pas si sadique. Oser me faire ça… dire que tu disait que tu m'aimais. Lâcheur. Je te retrouverais, va, je te rejoindrais. Pour l'instant, je respire, parce que j'en ai envie.

Je continue un peu ma vie sans toi, douloureusement. Je passe encore mes soirées à fumer et à boire, sans réussir à t'oublier. Reste présent dans mes pensées. Quelle décadence. Quelle débauche. Tout ça parce que tu es parti sans moi. Tu me manque… Pour la troisième fois de la soirée, de la nuit, je chuchote tout seul, à voix si basse que seule les étoiles peuvent m'entendre ; pas la Lune, je ne l'aime pas, je la boude, elle et sa façon de me dévisager, dédaigneuse et moqueuse. Je souffle cinq petits mots en espérant que ce foutu vent te les transmette, au moyen des volutes de fumées de cigarette.

- Tu manque à ma vie.


End file.
